


Лесник

by TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Броку Рамлоу пятьдесят, и он давным-давно потерял надежду встретить тех, кто ему предназначен. Да и была ли надежда с такими идиотскими надписями, которые проступили у него на предплечьях, едва ему исполнилось семнадцать?





	Лесник

В наушниках рокотал джаз, едва слышно, чтобы не заглушать звуки леса. Здесь, в канадской глуши, ему было спокойно. Сезон был тихим: ни браконьеров (слухи о том, что на трех долго пустовавших лесных обходах теперь обосновался бывший военный, который сначала стреляет, а потом разбирается, разошлись быстро), ни крупных агрессивных хищников (медвежья лежка была дальше, на севере). Погода стояла хорошая – самое начало индейского лета со всей атрибутикой: тончайшая золотая паутина, солнце, просвечивающее сквозь поредевшие кроны, и тишина. Настоящая, лесная. 

Броку Рамлоу пятьдесят, и он давным-давно потерял надежду встретить тех, кто ему предназначен. Да и была ли надежда с такими идиотскими надписями, которые проступили у него на предплечьях, едва ему исполнилось семнадцать? Поэтому, бестолково помотавшись по свету и пройдя не одну горячую точку, он решил осесть. Хотелось покоя, тишины. Хотелось забыть о собственной неполноценности, как о страшном сне. 

Тихие переливы свинга изредка прерывались криком лесной птицы, но все эти звуки были знакомыми и за последний год стали почти привычными. Брок лишь успел подумать, что удачно сменил род деятельности, как до его обострившегося в глуши слуха донеслись странные шорохи. Они настолько выбивались из привычного шумового фона, что Брок отключил музыку, смотал наушники, сунул их в карман и, перехватив удобнее ружье, внимательно вслушался.

Возня была слышна отчетливо. Прикинув направление, Брок сверился с навигатором и определил, что как раз в той стороне находится участок, отведенный под вырубку. Разработка началась недавно и проверить, как там и что, было нелишне, хотя звуки вовсе не походили на шум работающей техники. Он пошел напрямик, благо погода уже неделю стояла сухая и солнечная, можно было не опасаться увязнуть где-нибудь в низине. 

Между деревьев завиднелся просвет, но Брок лишь убавил шагу и снова прислушался. Кто-то хрипло стонал. Не как от боли, а совсем иначе, голодно, протяжно, явно получая удовольствие. Брока бросило в жар в одно мгновение, окатило догадкой с ног до головы, как кипятком. Там, на просеке, кто-то самозабвенно трахался. 

У Брока было не так много удовольствий в этой глуши, а потому, усмехнувшись, он подобрался ближе и, затаившись в густом подлеске, аккуратно раздвинул листву. 

Посмотреть было на что. Два огромных мужика, явно лесоруба, полуголые, блестящие от пота, так явно наслаждались друг другом, что куда там редким сеансам порно, которое Брок мог себе позволить лишь при определенном положении спутника, что случалось нечасто. 

Да и вживую зрелище оказалось гораздо более захватывающим. В паху потяжелело, и Брок без малейшего раскаяния расстегнул плотные брюки и оттянул вниз белье – кто трахается не за плотно закрытой дверью, а вот так, у поваленного ствола, едва спустив к тяжелым ботинкам рабочий комбинезон, должен быть готов к тому, что найдутся зрители. 

Оба мужика были хороши: высокие, мощные, мускулистые настолько, что это выглядело бы даже неприлично, если бы сам Брок не посвятил большую часть жизни поддержанию идеальной физической формы. 

Длинные темные волосы того, в чей зад с наслаждением долбились, были собраны в неаккуратный пучок, а раскрытые губы блестели так призывно, казались такими мягкими, что захотелось тут же растянуть их вокруг члена. Брок сплюнул в ладонь и неторопливо обвел ею головку, сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Парни были хороши, и он, отчего-то прежде особо не тащившийся по мускулистым задницам, вдруг понял, что никогда не видел ничего более возбуждающего. 

У него встало до боли, до темных мушек перед глазами, когда светловолосый нежно и как-то очень бережно обхватил своего любовника за шею, и впился в его губы, не останавливаясь, впрочем, ни на секунду. По тому, как подрагивали его пальцы, как блаженно, пьяно были прикрыты глаза, по тому, как жадно он смотрел на то, как его член исчезает в чужой заднице, было понятно, что тут не просто трах ради снятия стресса. Тут то чертово слово на букву «л», которое самому Броку ни разу в жизни не захотелось произнести. 

Блондин вдруг вогнал по самые яйца, прижался грудью к спине своего любовника и горячечно, как в бреду прошептал: 

– Люблю тебя, Бак. Как же я тебя… – и сорвался на длинный, отчаянный стон, а у Брока прострелило болью от запястья до локтя, да так, что он руку от члена отдернул, будто обжегшись, и торопливо, трясущимися пальцами принялся стягивать тугую черную повязку, закрывавшую правое предплечье. Кожа горела огнем, он стоял в кустах со спущенными штанами и впервые в жизни не мог связно мыслить. В голове будто взорвали яркий фейерверк из мыслей, и они, одна другой короче и абсурднее, с оглушительным грохотом рушили его самоконтроль, пробивали брешь в идеальной выдержке. 

Все летело к чертям, а потому все эти: «не может быть», «здесь, в глуши?», «а почему мужик-то?», «на старости лет» и прочие не могли уже ничего изменить. Еще с утра едва заметная метка, которая в молодости стоила ему килотонны нервов и десятков бессонных ночей, проведенных в раздумьях на тему: «А нафига мне баба, которая признается в любви какому-то Баку?» налилась чернильной чернотой, стала горячей и чуть выпуклой. 

Свершилось. 

Только что теперь с этим делать было, один фиг, неясно, потому что очевидно, что так называемый «идеальный партнер» отлично чувствует себя и без Брока. 

Тем временем темноволосый, гибко прогнувшись в пояснице, будто желая подставиться еще сильнее, простонал:

– Еще немного, Стив… сильнее, ну же! 

И Брок едва не сел на задницу: с левого предплечья будто сняли живьем кожу. Вторая дурацкая надпись сработала. Вот так, с интервалом в полминуты, он нашел обеих… обоих партнеров. И ни один из них не был женщиной. Не то чтобы Брок был против мужиков, но, положа руку на сердце, он никогда всерьез не рассматривал такой вариант: исключительно мужской триумвират. В худшем случае он был готов делить с кем-нибудь одну женщину. О том, чтобы вот так вклиниться в сложившуюся, крепко страханную пару из двух мужиков, еще двадцать минут назад не было и речи. 

Стянув и вторую повязку, Брок ощупал метку, застегнул ширинку (возбуждение как рукой сняло) и закурил, раздумывая, что сказать этим двоим, когда они закончат. Хрен ведь их знает, что там у них написано на предплечьях, затянутых традиционными темными повязками, которые он смог теперь рассмотреть. Это было странно, потому что те, кто пару нашел, метку прятали редко – риск грубых шуток и розыгрышей исчезал вместе с обретением идеального партнера. 

В его случае – двоих. Триада – несусветная редкость сама по себе, а уж триада из мужиков… впору спросить, чем он отличился в прошлой жизни, что его так наградили. 

Его идеальные партнеры, похоже, были всем довольны и без Брока. Целовались долго, нежно, застегивая друг на друге форменные комбинезоны будто не могли оторваться, отпустить. Что ж, идиллию пора было нарушить. Аккуратно затушив сигарету о подошву ботинка, Брок обошел густой подлесок, стараясь производить как можно больше шума, и, наконец, вышел на открытый участок. Стив и Бак (знал бы кто, сколько раз он назывался этими именами, надеясь услышать фразы, украшавшие его руки) уже привели себя в порядок и теперь настороженно смотрели, как он приближается. Брок отметил, что на комбинезонах изображены логотипы фирм-конкурентов, но решил не заострять внимание на мелочах. 

– Ну, здрасьте, что ли? – сказал он, отмечая, как хрипло звучит его голос. 

– Добрый день, – отозвался блондин… Стив, растирая предплечье и инстинктивно пытаясь прикрыть любовника собой. – Не знали, что в этой глуши кто-то есть. 

– А никого и нет, кроме меня, на много миль вокруг. Брок Рамлоу, – представился он. – Лесник. 

– Стив Роджерс, – он все-таки протянул руку, отчаянно пытаясь не покраснеть. – Бригадир участка лесозаготовки «Фьюри Индастриз». 

– Джеймс Барнс, – ухмыльнулся второй, которого Брок мысленно звал «Баки», ничуть, похоже, не смущенный ситуацией. – Бригадир участка лесозаготовки «Пирс и Ко». 

– Конкуренты, – ухмыльнулся Брок, отмечая, что рано назначил Роджерса ведущим в этой паре, руководствуясь его активной ролью в сексе. 

– Друзья детства, – поправил Барнс. – И любовники, – добавил он, закуривая. – Так чему обязаны? 

– Этому, – решился Брок, закатывая оба рукава и протягивая руки ладонями вверх, как требовала традиция. Правую – Стиву, а левую – Баки. Вернее, Джеймсу, как тот представился. – Должен признаться, не ожидал. Уже лет десять, как плюнул на это дело. 

Стив, едва взглянув на его руки и почитав надпись, жарко покраснел, но тут же стянул свою повязку, ошарашено глядя на налившиеся чернотой слова «Ну, здрасьте, что ли?». Потом оголил руку Баки и замер, глядя ему в глаза. 

– Бак…

– Да, мелкий, – ухмыльнулся тот, раздавив окурок о поваленный ствол. – Это он. Не думал, что это будет мужик, да еще один на двоих. Но метки не выбирают, хотя тебя я выбрал сам, – он потянул его на себя, положив вторую ладонь на поясницу, – еще тогда, в старшей школе. 

– Но мы не пара, – Стив обхватил ладонью его затылок и прикоснулся лбом ко лбу.

– Мы уже проебали десять лет из-за этой хуйни, – заметил Баки. – Я больше тебя не отпущу. 

– Простите, что влезаю в вашу идиллию, – Броку надоело, что его игнорируют. – Но…

– Брок, – улыбнулся Баки, будто пробуя его имя на вкус. – Долго же ты не находился. Мы из-за тебя, можно сказать, чуть жизни себе не сломали, по молодости да по глупости посчитав, что не подходим друг другу из-за одинаковых идиотских меток, и только все стало более-менее хорошо, как появляешься ты. 

– Бак, – веско обронил Стив, обхватывая его за плечи. – Виноватых здесь нет. Сколько вам лет? – обратился он к Броку.

– Пятьдесят, – хрипло выговорил он, чувствуя себя порченым товаром, разглядываемым придирчивыми покупателями, и злился от этого. – Что, много? Рожей не вышел? 

– Нет-нет, – Стив, обладающий явно более мягким характером, чем его дружок, поспешил сгладить неприятную ситуацию. – Просто… мы были не готовы. Оказались не готовы, хотя ждали всю жизнь. Ну, я ждал, – он вопросительно взглянул на вновь закурившего Баки и продолжил: – Похоже, мы отчаялись раньше, чем вы, – он погладил ладонью руку своего любовника, которая была зататуирована от плеча до кончиков пальцев. Так называемый «рукав», бывший современной альтернативой повязке, а также знаком того, что человек верит в свободу выбора, а не в предназначение. 

Брок походя отметил это «мы» легко выговариваемое, привычное. Закрытую позу, неосознаваемые до конца попытки защитить друг друга от чужака, вторгшегося в их мир, и ощутил, как на языке скапливается горечь. Чего, спрашивается, ждал, старый дурак? Что они с готовностью раскроют свои объятья и вы дружно трахнетесь, не сходя с этого места? 

В висках тяжело стучала кровь, и в ее шуме Броку слышалось только одно слово: «Дождался», – но радости в нем не было ни на грош. Баки смотрел отстраненно, оценивающе и не спешил прояснить свою позицию, а Стив видел, казалось только его, своего друга, которого уже один раз потерял по глупости. 

Стало противно. Хотелось вернуться на шесть часов назад и на рассвете, выйдя из дома, выбрать другой маршрут. Никогда не видеть этих двоих. Или отмотать двадцать лет, когда они были еще совсем юными и забрать их себе щенками, не знающими жизни, пометить, присвоить обоих, позволив любить друг друга без оглядки на глупые условности, и самому греться в лучах их взаимного чувства. Сколько позволят. Может, это его предназначение – быть связующим звеном союза этих двоих? Не зря же он с семнадцати лет ломал себе голову, на кой он сдался двоим, один из которых признается при нем в любви какому-то Баку, а второго явно хорошо трахают. Тогда, правда, он думал о женщинах. Но сейчас, полностью осознав случившееся, он понял – не могло быть иначе. Ни одна баба не смогла бы быть с ним – не тот характер. 

Стив молча смотрел на Баки, обхватив его широкое татуированное запястье, Баки курил, уставившись куда-то поверх его плеча и молчал. Брок одернул рукава, игнорируя неприятные ощущения – кожа вокруг меток стала очень чувствительной – закинул за плечо ружье и, развернувшись, ушел. За спиной послышался голос Стива, но он не обернулся и заставил себя не прислушиваться. Он и так уже сделал все, что можно, и немного того, что делать не следовало. Например, он на краткое мгновение поверил, что чудо случилось и с ним. Дурак. 

Его все-таки дернули за плечо, метров через двести, и, что самое интересное – он не услышал, как к нему подобрались. 

– Постой, да погоди ж ты! – голос Баки звучал раздраженно, почти зло, и Брок остановился, готовый напхать ему полную пазуху. – Погоди, – повторил тот спокойнее. – Слушай, ты не виноват, правда. Верю, что ты хороший мужик, но…

– Знаешь, БАКИ, – процедил Брок, перебивая его, потому что знал, что следует за таким вот «Хороший ты, понимаешь, парень» и «Дело не в тебе, а во мне», – сам не раз и не два говорил это тем, кому вообще считал нужным что-то объяснять. – Я, как «хороший мужик», избавлю тебя от необходимости нести херню. Я прожил без вас пять десятков лет. Неужели думаешь, теперь сдохну? Расслабься. Можешь сказать своему Стиву, что я не в обиде. Не жили красиво – нехуй начинать. 

Баки смотрел с прищуром, будто приценивался. 

– Тебе двинуть? – вдруг спросил он. 

– Можешь попытаться, но я заранее не советую, мальчик. 

Баки вдруг белозубо оскалился, а потом и вовсе расхохотался.

– Черт, ты и вправду идеальный. Но не настолько, чтобы я отдал тебе Стива. Я не верю во всю эту поебень с метками и не считаю себя обязанным прыгать к тебе в койку только потому, что у тебя на руке написано, как я прошу Стива драть меня жестче. 

– Поебень, – повторил за ним Брок и, усмехнувшись, потянулся к его запястью и быстро вбил в закрепленный на нем навигатор координаты своей «сторожки». – На случай, если действительно захочешь жестче, – пояснил он. – Бывай. 

Через месяц зарядили дожди, и на душе стало еще тоскливее, чем обычно в это время года. Брок гнал от себя мысли о том, что найти и обрести – оказывается, разные вещи в современном мире, где каждый мнит себя свободным от обязательств и норовит опровергнуть прописные истины: идеальный партнер потому так и называется, что он – лучшее, что тебе может предложить мир. 

Никто не знал, когда стали появляться метки, и еще лет тридцать-сорок назад найти пару считалось счастьем. О том, чтобы добровольно отказаться от самого удачного союза из возможных, никто даже не заикался. Но потом грянула сексуальная революция, и стало можно все и со всеми. Брок не был против свободы выбора, но его немалый опыт в области «выбирания» говорил как раз о том, что метки были даны людям, чтобы облегчить жизнь. 

Ну, или превратить ее в ад, как в его случае. 

Ему никогда не снились сны. Не было ни кошмаров после самых кровавых операций, ни бессонницы. Но тут он иногда боялся ложиться спать, потому что то, что он видел во сне, было порой хуже кошмаров. 

Во сне он был счастлив. Там он никогда не был один. Каждое мгновение было пронизано острым, сладостным чувством принадлежности, целостности и силы. Просыпаясь, он еще ловил отголоски этого блаженства и успевал подумать: «Спасибо, Господи, спасибо за них» до того, как серость осеннего утра придавливала его к постели свинцовой тяжестью осознания. Он не нужен. Его оттолкнули, как приставшую на улице нищенку, не пожелав делиться счастьем. Тем, что принадлежало ему по праву. Он хотел их, как же он их хотел! Теперь, когда он знал, какие они. Как быть с ними – там, во сне они были так тесно, так туго переплетены друг с другом, что неясно было, где чьи чувства и эмоции. Ощущение единения не шло ни в какое сравнение ни с чем, испытанным ранее. Никакой, самый жаркий, самый разнузданный секс не приносил такого наслаждения, как простые, почти невинные прикосновения там, во сне. 

Брок хотел их, желал сильнее, чем думал, что способен желать. Не было на свете такой вещи, которую он отказался бы сделать для них. Он никогда не понимал своего сослуживца Джека, который молился на жену. Тогда он казался смешным и нелепым в своем почти рабском чувстве, но теперь Брок понимал, что у них это было взаимно. Что ж, Джек – счастливчик, а Брок…

В окно застучали первые капли нудного, грозящего зарядить на целые сутки дождя, и Броку впервые в жизни захотелось остаться в постели на целый день. Но он знал, что от безделья в голову полезут самые отвратительные мысли. Он станет задаваться вопросом о смысле жизни. Хотя в его случае, скорее, о смысле существования. Все эти: «Зачем я?», «Почему живу?» и «А что дальше?» неизменно приводили к желанию послать все к черту и…

Потому Брок тяжело поднялся, пережидая ставшее привычным головокружение – отказ в закреплении связи, когда партнер уже был найден, здоровья не прибавлял – он натянул поверх пижамы толстый халат и пошаркал к камину. За ночь дрова прогорели, и в комнате стало прохладно. Из-за сырости растопить заново получилось не сразу, но потом дрова весело затрещали, отгоняя ночных призраков, и Брок, принимаясь варить кофе, уже мог найти в себе силы придумать занятие на день: разобрать удочки, они, похоже, не пригодятся до весны; починить капкан на мелкого зверя; разгрести скопившееся барахло в сарае, раз уж для дальнего обхода погода выдалась неподходящей. 

Завтра вообще обещали бурю, по рации передали штормовое, и Брок, вынужденный сидеть в четырех стенах, старался найти себе занятие, потому что стоило ослабить бдительность – и голодная, черная тоска набрасывалась на него, наваливалась неподъемной тяжестью, оставляя лишь одно желание: лечь и сдохнуть. 

Подыхать он не собирался, но сейчас многое отдал бы за то, чтобы вернуть покой, который успел обрести в этой глуши. Покой, которым он наслаждался весь последний год до той чертовой встречи. До того, как протянул руки тем двоим, обнажая метки, и не получил в ответ ничего, кроме настороженности и сочувствия. 

Позавтракав, он взглянул на барометр. Давление падало так стремительно, что становилось понятно: буря надвигается гораздо быстрее, чем прогнозировали. Не став дожидаться, пока сорвавшийся ветер усилится, Брок быстро оделся, натянул поверх привычного камуфляжа дождевик, и вышел из дома. 

На улице было холодно. Не так, как зимой, когда сухой, приятный мороз, скорее, добавлял бодрости, а той самой неприятной, промозглой, сырой стылостью, от которой ныли кости и портился характер. Обойдя вокруг дома, он позакрывал ставни и запер их на тяжелые засовы. Подпер дверь погреба, закрепил бочку для сбора дождевой воды ремнем, взобравшись по приставной лестнице, остановил флюгер, чтобы тот своим едва слышным скрипом не действовал на нервы, запер сарай, которому, похоже, выпало остаться неразобранным и, продрогнув до костей, вернулся в почти уютное тепло дома. 

Заварив чай, он смотрел в единственное незакрытое окно кухни на то, как взбесившийся ветер рвет с деревьев последнюю листву и думал о том, что в такую погоду хорошо устроиться в постели с кем-то неравнодушным, разжечь камин, заготовить еды, глинтвейна и просто почувствовать себя живым. Он бы попытался – ей-богу, попытался бы – если бы до ближайшего места, где можно было разжиться приличным партнером на ночь, не нужно было сначала идти пятнадцать километров пешком, до затерянного у заброшенной лесной дороги гаража, а потом трястись еще две сотни километров до небольшого городка, где один хрен все всех знали, а, значит, и шансы на анонимность были нулевыми. 

Что ж, похоже его время для анонимных потрахушек на одну ночь истекло. Да и кто даст гарантию, что и так ослабленный срывом установки связи и депрессией организм не дал бы первый, но от этого не менее позорный сбой, отказавшись сношать плохой заменитель недостижимого идеала. 

Мечты о том, как они устроились бы втроем на его широкой кровати, как касались бы друг друга, зная, что никуда не нужно спешить, как было бы жарко в вечно прохладной спальне, он оборвал, еще не успев как следует выпасть из реальности. Тем более она, эта реальность, не радовала: оглушительно завыл ветер, пригибая к земле куст дикого плюща, который Брок зачем-то посадил у колодца, и внезапно, страшно хлынул ливень. 

Вода бежала по стеклу сплошным водопадом, в сгустившейся тьме не было видно дальше нескольких метров, и Брок порадовался вдруг, что не ушел куда-нибудь затемно, поверив, что буря начнется не раньше завтрашнего утра. Отхлебнув горячий травяной настой, призванный поддержать иммунитет (хотя какой, к чертям, иммунитет у того, кому так грубо обрубили связь?), он опустил жалюзи и включил свет, надеясь, что генератор не заглохнет. Что не придется тащиться таким ненастьем в пристройку и заводить этого допотопного монстра, что буря не продлится больше недели, и горючее, которое ему доставляли вертушкой раз в месяц, не успеет закончиться. 

Он уже разобрал и почистил весь свой арсенал, рассортировал и зачехлил удочки, выбросил несколько совсем негодных блесен, а остальные запаковал до лучших времен, разморозил мясо и потушил его в казане, гадая, на кой хрен готовить на целый полк, если у него нет даже собаки, которой можно скормить остатки, вымыл посуду и открыл бутылку вина, надеясь немного скрасить гадостное чувство, поселившееся в душе, хорошим глинтвейном, как услышал странный шорох у двери, а потом и быстрый, уверенный стук. 

Подхватив ружье, Брок попытался сквозь стекло рассмотреть, кто там пожаловал в его «резиденцию», находящуюся у черта на рогах, но ничего так и не увидел в наполненной дождем и ветром темноте. 

Отперев тяжелый засов, он открыл еще несколько замков и толкнул тяжелую дверь. Погода стояла такая, что Брок тут же стал мокрым с головы до ног. Вглядевшись в темноту, он отступил на шаг, и в то же мгновение в дом ввалились два упакованных по самые глаза тела. Брок едва успел подхватить одного гостя, едва державшегося на ногах, а второй, покачиваясь, привалился к стене. 

– У него жар, – хрипло произнес Баки, стягивая капюшон. 

– И тебе доброе утро, – буркнул Брок, пристраивая тяжеленного Стива на скамейку у двери. 

– Я бы в жизни к тебе не сунулся, прости за откровенность, – Баки расстегнул плащ-палатку и принялся стягивать обувь. – Но Стив сегодня вообще плох. Приперся сдавать работу с температурой, начальство свалило, а он остался меня дождаться. Ну, и дождался. Пока я закончил на своем участке – ветер поднялся. Вертушку отпустили, а дорогу размыло, ни один трактор не пройдет. До базы, пофиг, его или моей, – десять километров. К тебе ближе. 

Брок хотел ответить что-то резкое, но Стив в этот момент застонал, пытаясь открыть глаза. Брок стянул с него капюшон и потрогал лоб. От прикосновения кожи к коже по всему телу будто прошла короткая судорога, кровь побежала быстрее, а Стив, мотнув головой, вдруг схватил Брока за руку. 

– Я не могу так больше, Бак, – произнес он едва слышно. – Не могу. Мне нужно… 

Баки, тяжело пошатываясь, опустился на пол у его ног и очень нежно, совсем не так, как разговаривал с Броком, спросил: 

– Что, мелкий? Только скажи, ты же знаешь, я…

Стив не ответил. Его отяжелевшая от лихорадки голова запрокинулась, а глаза закатились. 

– Помоги, – рявкнул Брок, принимаясь его раздевать. – Стяни штаны, принесли с собой потоп, так пусть хоть только в прихожей будет. 

Приподняв тяжелое тело, он помог Баки раздеть Стива до белья и скомандовал, стараясь не смотреть на его налитую страшной чернотой, воспаленную метку:

– В койку.

Рука, по которой шли слова, вспухла и выглядела, как после укуса змеи. Это означало, что Стив мучился от невозможности закрепить связь, и, возможно, его плохое самочувствие тоже связано именно с этим. 

– Сам тоже раздевайся, я вам выдам тряпки.

В спальне они вдвоем сгрузили Стива на кровать и Брок, порывшись в шкафу, достал меховое одеяло, которое обычно использовал только зимой. Укутав гостя, он достал три комплекта сухой одежды и, кинув один Баки, принялся раздеваться сам.

– А ты ничего, – хрипло заметил тот, натягивая чуть коротковатые ему штаны. – Как для пятидесятилетнего. 

– А у тебя многовато зубов, как для такого болтливого. 

– Импланты, – признался тот, ныряя в свитер. – Со Стивом что случилось?

– Ты с ним случился, – Брок осторожно вытащил руку Стива из-под одеяла и обвел кончиками пальцев метку. – Свою покажи. 

– Зачем? – Баки подошел ближе и выругался под нос, увидев предплечье Стива. – У меня такого нет. Это из-за тебя. 

– Это из-за того, что ты – хамло, – отрубил Брок. – И считаешь себя вправе решать за всех разом. 

– Я ничего не решал. 

– Ты не принял связь и другу своему наверняка дал понять, что не одобряешь. 

– Я прямо сказал, что не стану делить его ни с кем, – нахмурился Баки. – Это из-за этого?

– Ты вообще хоть что-то читал о парах? Не современную муть, а что-то, изданное хоть лет тридцать назад? 

– Во времена твоей юности? – оскалился Баки, но осекся под взглядом Брока. 

– Вижу, что нет, – заметил он. – Иначе ты бы знал, что партнер это не просто человек, с которым ебаться слаще всего. Это человек, с которым у тебя возникнет прочная связь. И чем старше ты, тем легче она устанавливается и тем страшнее последствия разрыва. 

– Мы ничего не устанавливали! – возмутился Баки.

– Но мы встретились, – возразил Брок. – Там, где шансов почти не было. И твой друг… Стив узнал о моем существовании. Судя по метке, он хочет этой связи, но привязанность к тебе сильнее. Не хочет тебя потерять. 

– Он умрет? – севшим голосом спросил Баки. – Ему нездоровилось последнее время, но думал, это из-за усталости. Да и стресс. Начальство у него… не лучше моего. За контакты с конкурентами ебут так, что… а у нас контракт. Закончился уже, правда. Сегодня. 

– Умереть не умрет, – Брок сжал ладонь Стива в своей и спросил: – Сколько ему лет? 

– Двадцать восемь. 

– Когда вы были вместе по молодости, сколько было?

– Ему семнадцать, а мне восемнадцать. Он был болезненный… Стоп. Когда мы начали, ну…

– Трахаться. 

– Нет! – возмутился Баки так искренне, что Брок не удержался и хмыкнул. – Ты Стива не знаешь, он… правильный. Он хотел с… с тобой, выходит. Мне почти ничего не перепадало тогда. Тебе обязательно его лапать? – агрессивно спросил он, глядя, как Брок ласково гладит ладонь Стива. 

– Знаешь другой способ сбить лихорадку, вызванную отказом от партнерства? Я-то знаю, но тебе он понравится еще меньше. Так что изменилось, когда вы стали обжиматься и дрочить друг другу? 

– Стив резко прибавил в росте, в весе и болеть почти перестал. Его мама еще шутила, что я как пестицид, вроде, вред один, а на рост и внешний вид влияю положительно. 

– У Стива зависимость от связи. Не такая уж редкость. Могу поспорить, что когда вы разбежались, он снова сдал. Но разрыв в семнадцать и почти в тридцать – суть разные вещи. 

– У тебя с ним нет связи! – упрямо рявкнул Баки, наклоняя голову, будто собирался бодаться. 

– Это у тебя с ним связь через меня, опосредованная. Хочешь или нет, – Брок усмехнулся, но решил не грубить, – ты мой. И он мой. Вы оба принадлежите мне. От макушки до пяток. И то, что вы втрескались друг в друга – лишь благоприятное стечение обстоятельств. Могло быть иначе. Тройка – один из самых редких видов связи, но самый прочный и устойчивый.

– Я не хочу, – огрызнулся Баки. 

– Вранье, – Брок поймал его за запястье, и, не обращая внимания на попытки вырваться, задрал рукав. – Как есть наглая брехня, БАКИ. Можешь хоть квадрат Малевича поверх метки намалевать, я все равно вижу, что она не в порядке. 

– Пошел ты…

– Нахуй? – Брок изогнул бровь и, усмехаясь, отпустил его. – Схожу. Не раз и с удовольствием, поверь. И тебя свожу. 

– Блядь, да что ты за человек? – вспылил Баки, выкручивая руку из его хватки. 

– Я психую очень редко, и лучше бы тебе не видеть последствий, – спокойно ответил Брок. – Залезай под одеяло к Стиву, я сварю глинтвейн и вернусь, ему нужен рядом кто-то из нас. Постоянно. 

Баки хотел уже открыть рот, чтобы поспорить, но Стив вдруг сел, широко раскрыл невидящие, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и ухватил Брока за руку. Потом перехватил выше, у локтя и прижал его предплечье к своему – метка к метке. 

Брок узнал ритуальный жест и тоже обхватил его руку ладонью. 

– Нет, – прошептал Баки. – Он же без сознания. Стив! 

– Принимаю все, что ты можешь мне дать, – простуженным голосом произнес он, и Брок почувствовал, как к горячей коже будто приложили компресс. 

– Отдам все, что имею, – отозвался Брок. 

Стив тут же лег обратно и задышал тише, будто уснул. 

– Какого хуя это было? – шепотом заорал Баки, запуская обе руки в мокрые волосы. – Он и ты…

– Стив свой выбор сделал. Твоя очередь, – он повторно протянул руку предплечьем вверх, демонстрируя метку. Внутри скребся страх быть отвергнутым снова, но теперь один из его якорей крепко держал его в этом мире, за сохранность психики можно было не бояться. 

– Черта с два я позволю полностью отобрать Стива у меня, – выплюнул Баки, принимая руку. – Что я должен сказать? 

– Что хочешь. Но советую хорошо подумать перед тем, как раскрывать рот. 

– Вы оба мои, – выдохнул Баки и округлил глаза – явно собирался сказать другое. 

– И ты весь наш, – приложил его Брок. – Залезай под одеяло, – бросил он на ходу. – Устраивайся. Ты теперь у себя дома. 

Выйдя на кухню, он уставился на свои руки – кончики пальцев мелко подрагивали, едва заметно, но ощутимо. Облегчение затопило с головой. Брок, прислонившись затылком к ближайшей стене, закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Чего ему стоила выдержка, знал он один, и еще несколько человек из его боевой группы, знавшие истинные масштабы его вспыльчивости. Но с едва обретенными партнерами так было нельзя. Они – самое ценное, что у него было. И это помогло ему сдержаться с Баки. Тот оказался засранцем, конечно, но он теперь засранец Брока, и пришлось проявить максимум терпения. 

Брок прислушался к себе. Все, кому посчастливилось установить связь, говорили, что чувствуют партнеров. Но то ли он никак не мог прийти в себя от случившегося, то ли было еще рано для таких проявлений, но единственным, что он ощущал, было облегчение. Из виска будто выдернули раскаленное сверло, на которое он перестал обращать внимание еще три недели назад, предательская слабость исчезла, перед глазами не темнело. 

Что ж, похоже, он все-таки дождался. Партнеры ему достались еще те, похоже, особенно Баки с его ревностью и упрямством, но они у него были. Они были его, и он сам впервые за свою долгую жизнь был чьим-то. 

Решив отложить на время размышления, к которым он пристрастился за последний год одиночества в глуши, Брок принялся варить глинтвейн. Чуть поразмыслив, он достал из кладовки небольшой столик, который как раз сегодня хотел выбросить, но отчего-то передумал, и принялся разогревать тушеное мясо и нарезать салат. Что ни говори, а парни явно проголодались, пока тащились к нему три с половиной километра в такую непогоду. 

Когда он, нагруженный едой, вернулся в спальню, Баки с совершенно диким выражением лица пытался успокоить Стива, который, явно не отдавая себе отчет в том, что творит, упорно скидывал с себя одеяло. 

– Он, – начал Баки, снова прикрывая извивающегося на простынях Стива, – он будто с ума сошел.

Стив застонал, снова скинул с себя все, что ему мешало, перевернулся на живот, плавно прогнулся в пояснице, будто подставляясь, и характерно двинул бедрами. 

– О, боже, – простонал Баки, – я… я не могу на это смотреть. 

– Будто в первый раз видишь, – насухо сглотнув, выдавил из себя Брок. Он пытался отвести взгляд от полуобнаженного Стива и не мог. 

– Мы не… – Баки, похоже, был растерян и смущен настолько, что позабыл на время о своем упрямстве, – мы не спали толком. Ну… друг с другом. 

У Брока будто молния перед глазами вспыхнула, ослепив. Возбуждение стало почти невыносимым, тяжелым, острым. Хотелось отключить мозг и поддаться инстинктам, задвинуть подальше все принципы и просто брать, жадно, бездумно брать свое. 

– Там, на участке, я видел, как вы не спали, – кое-как вернув способность мыслить, сказал Брок, пристраивая раскладной столик на тумбочку у кровати. 

– Мы, – Баки с силой провел по спине Стива ладонью, и тот выгнулся под ней, как кот, – мы встретились в начале сезона, весной. Участки оказались рядом. И встречались только там. Лес – не самое подходящее место для того, чтобы… ну, в первый раз. Стив заслуживает лучшего. Я-то, – Баки усмехнулся и склонился, чтобы поцеловать его в плечо, – успел попробовать всего, а Стив – идеалист. Мы хотели после сезона… и тут ты, – незло добавил он. 

– И тут я, – повторил за ним Брок, едва соображая, что говорит. В мозгу будто выжгли: у Стива никого не было. Они оба здесь, в его постели. Они его. Они принадлежат ему. Он может… может все. 

– Бак, – простонал Стив, – Баки…

– Я здесь, – Баки тут же склонился к нему, обнимая. 

– Прости меня. 

– Ч-ш-ш, не говори ерунды. 

– Я не смог. Я пытался справиться, и не смог. Я подвел тебя. Я тебя пре… дал…

– Не надо ни с чем справляться, все хорошо, – прошептал Баки. – Я здесь. Мы оба здесь. 

Он требовательно взглянул на Брока, и тот двинулся к ним, будто во сне. 

– Сделай что-то, – приказал Баки, – ему плохо. Сделай… – он пересилил себя, но договорил: – все, что нужно. Пусть ему полегчает. 

Брок стянул через голову свитер, перелез через ноги Стива и устроился по другую сторону от него. Положив ладонь на горячий влажный загривок, он четко произнес ему в ухо: 

– Стив, все хорошо, слышишь, парень? Ты дома. Ты мой. Все будет так, как ты хочешь, но для начала приди в себя, начни соображать, что делаешь. И надо поесть. 

Застонав, Стив подмял под себя подушку и несколько раз толкнулся в нее бедрами. Это выглядело настолько горячо, что у Брока перед глазами потемнело от накатившего возбуждения. Он, склонившись, коснулся губами солоноватой шеи и жадно вдохнул запах его кожи. Господи, неужели он дождался? Но надо было собрать оставшиеся крупицы выдержки и устоять. Все должно быть не так. То состояние, до которого довел себя Стив, называлось любовной горячкой, и было своего рода защитным механизмом, затруднявшим отказ от установления связи до невозможности. 

Будто кто-то еще собирался отказываться. 

– Ч-ш-ш, парень, все хорошо, – Брок прихватил зубами влажную кожу и зажмурился, сдерживая стон.

– Брок, – хрипло выдохнул Стив, приподнимая бедра, – господи…

– Я тоже здесь. Я все для тебя сделаю, только когда ты будешь в сознании. 

Он перевел взгляд на Баки. Тот жадно смотрел на Стива горящими глазами, тянулся к нему, но будто не смел коснуться. 

– Эй, – позвал его Брок, – сосредоточься. Если и ты уплывешь, я за себя не отвечаю. Буду трахать вас обоих, пока не оклемаетесь. Не то, чего бы мне хотелось. 

– Типа ты не хочешь, – хрипло выговорил Баки. – И кто теперь лжет? 

Брок не стал оспаривать очевидное. Обхватив Стива поперек груди, он прижал его к себе спиной и зажмурился, переживая лучший момент в жизни: ощущение горячего тела в объятиях, запах возбуждения, желание, от которого срывало крышу. 

– Отсоси ему, – хрипло приказал Брок. 

Баки облизнул покрасневшие губы, безумно посмотрел на него, а потом на Стива и, наконец, застонал: хрипло, отчаянно, будто и не надеялся уже, что ему позволят. 

– Какой же ты дурак, Баки Барнс, – проворчал Брок.

Баки не ответил. Стянув со Стива белье, он провел рукой по всей длине его члена и, устроившись удобнее, вобрал его в рот, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Стив вжался голой задницей Броку в пах, и тому пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы остаться хоть отчасти вменяемым. И это он был почти одет, только свитер снял, оставив футболку и домашние штаны. 

Баки жадно сосал, заставляя Стива бездумно подаваться ему навстречу и издавать при этом такие стоны, что Брок быстро дошел до самого последнего предела. Единственное, что он мог себе позволить – это целовать влажную шею Стива и гладить его живот. Но потом этого стало мало, воздух в прохладной комнате накалился до предела и вспыхнул. Когда Стив, хрипло застонав, проехался задницей особенно удачно, Брок запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, притягивая его ближе, и вжался в великолепную, твердую задницу, кончая в штаны, как какой-то подросток. 

Баки стонал, быстро доводя себя до разрядки, и одновременно вылизывал все, до чего мог дотянуться: живот Стива, его яйца, медленно опадающий член, но когда он обхватил губами пальцы Брока и обвел их языком, а потом всосал глубже, кончая, Брок понял: все будет хорошо. Все уже лучше, чем когда-либо было в его жизни. 

Уложив успокоившегося Стива удобнее, он тяжело поднялся, кинул Баки полотенце и, пошатываясь, пошел в ванную. Ему надо было привести себя в порядок и попытаться как-то пережить потрясение, силу которого его мозг, затуманенный желанием и удовольствием, отказывался пока осознавать. 

Горячий душ привел его в чувство. Вытершись и натянув халат, Брок уже смог пройти мимо кровати к шкафу, а не завалиться на нее, обкладываясь любовниками, одержимый одним-единственным желанием: трахаться, пока не потеряет сознание. Одевшись, он вышел на кухню, отметив, что Баки принялся за еду, а Стив спокойно спал, уткнувшись ему в бок. На душе потеплело, будто это была самая домашняя картина, что он видел в своей жизни. 

Откупорив термос, в который он вылил оставшийся в казанке глинтвейн, он сделал из него щедрый глоток и зажмурился от удовольствия. Вспомнив, как не хотел утром выбираться из кровати, мучимый черной тоской и желанием лечь и сдохнуть, он усмехнулся. Приходилось признать, что за последний час все перевернулось с ног на голову. Или, наоборот, стало так, как должно было быть? 

За спиной послышался шорох. Обернувшись, Брок увидел, как Баки пристраивает опустевший поднос на стол, а потом, ухмыльнувшись, прижимается сзади, касается губами шеи, будто только осознав, что это можно. 

– Спасибо, – хрипло сказал он. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы Стив… ну, в таком состоянии. 

– Лишился девственности, – подсказал Брок. – Да еще и не с тобой. 

– Это ему решать, – возразил Баки. – Но тогда, раньше, он говорил мне, что хочет… по-правильному. 

– А сейчас? 

– Месяц назад мы собирались добить контракт и вернуться зимовать в Нью-Йорк. Вместе. 

– Вы из Яблока? 

– Да. Бруклин. 

– Странно тогда, что мы не встретились раньше. Я из Ист Виллидж. Правда, бывал там пару месяцев в году в общей сложности. 

– Служил? 

– Да. Где только не. 

– Мы тоже служили. Не вместе, конечно, но и я, и Стив в прошлом – контрактники. 

– Хочешь глинтвейна? 

– Хочу трахаться. 

– Одно другому не мешает, – ухмыльнувшись, Брок налил ему щедрую порцию в свою термокружку и, не глядя, протянул. 

Баки разжал объятия и принял подношение. 

– Вкусно. А ты неплохо устроился, я думал у тебя сторожка, а тут целый коттедж. 

– Я сам перестраивал. Материалы вертушкой возили. 

– Да ты на все руки мастер, – Баки жарко выдохнул ему в шею, и Брока повело моментально. – С качественной еблей справишься? 

– Пожестче? – усмехнувшись, спросил Брок, удивляясь тому, как звучит его голос. 

– По ходу разберемся, – вернув на стол опустевшую кружку, Баки скользнул ладонью ему по животу, задирая свитер, а потом, оттянув белье и брюки, ниже, сжимая яйца в горсть. 

– Солидно, – хмыкнул он, прикусывая шею. – Все как я люблю. 

– В душ, – приказал Брок. – Хочу тебя вылизать. 

Баки, прикусив на прощание шею, вжался ему в задницу членом и вышел. Брок, давая ему время, перемыл посуду, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как тяжело кровь стучит в висках и паху, как сложно ему концентрироваться на самых простых вещах. Потому что все мысли уже там, в спальне.

Баки лежал на животе, сдвинув спящего Стива к самой стене. На нем не было ни нитки, и у Брока в голове помутилось от вида крепкой задницы, длинных ног и широченных плеч. Это все – его. По праву. 

– Резинок нет, – хрипло выговорил Брок, стягивая свитер. – Только смазка. Мне тут в лесу ни к чему, сам понимаешь.

– Я чист. Мне тоже было не до того. Стив у нас вообще… не по этой части. Был, – отозвался Баки, оглянувшись через плечо. – Но если ты…

– Нет. Все в порядке. Лежи. 

Брок разделся и улегся рядом, медленно провел ладонью вдоль спины, с силой огладил ягодицы и коснулся губами плеча. Хотелось всего. Медленно, с чувством. Хотелось трахать его, награждая себя за долгое ожидание, за терпение и психологическую устойчивость. 

Баки был горячим, гладким и податливым. Брок, толкнув его в плечо, развернул к себе лицом и поцеловал. У Баки был вкус глинтвейна и немного – табака. Он целовался с явным знанием дела, прижимаясь всем телом и вклинивая колено между ног. Возбуждение, до этого почти невыносимое, накрыло с головой, и Брок понял, что сейчас сорвется. Сорвется так, как не срывался никогда и ни с кем, и порадовался, что это не Стив, которого надо было беречь. 

– Вставь мне, – прохрипел Баки, – трахни меня. 

Нашарив под подушкой тюбик смазки, Брок подмял его под себя, приласкал член и, выдавив смазку на пальцы, надавил ниже. 

– Не растягивай. Мы со Стивом… были довольно… активны вчера. 

Брок не стал с ним спорить. Щедро плеснул смазки и толкнулся внутрь. Наверное, он рычал, как зверь в период гона – он не помнил. Он вбивался, ловя всем телом горячий, страстный отклик, не помня себя и не осознавая вообще ничего, кроме острого удовольствия, терпкого запаха смуглой шеи и сильных рук, сжимающих его задницу. 

– В меня, – хрипло приказал Баки, охватывая свой член, и Брок кончил так, что, кажется, ненадолго вырубился. 

А потом перевернул любовника на живот, развел в стороны крепкие ягодицы и прижался губами к приоткрытому, чуть покрасневшему входу, жадно вылизывая его там, наслаждаясь сдавленными стонами и готовностью, с которой тот подавался навстречу. 

Стив беспокойно пошевелился, а потом открыл чуть затуманенные со сна, но вполне разумные глаза. 

– Бак? – спросил он хрипло, в его голосе отчетливо было слышно возмущение. – Что ты…

– Дурацкий… вопрос, – простонал Баки в ответ. – Трахаюсь. 

– Я что-то не понял, – с холодком произнес Стив, складывая руки на груди, и Брок вдруг увидел происходящее его глазами: проснулся в незнакомом месте, а твой любовник с удовольствием подставляет зад непонятно кому. Прямо у тебя перед носом. 

Поэтому, как ему ни хотелось продолжить начатое, он утер рот и с ухмылкой сел, ища глазами полотенце. То нашлось на тумбочке у кровати, и Брок потянулся за ним, улегшись на блаженно застонавшего Баки. 

– Представляться повторно несколько глупо, – заметил он, вытирая Баки, который разлегся с самым довольным видом и шевелиться, похоже, не собирался. – Имя напомнить? 

– Брок, – пораженно выдохнул Стив и уставился на свою метку. – Мы…

– Да. Мы пара. Ну, то есть тройка, – он хлопнул Баки по заднице, заставляя его подвинуться, и улегся с краю, радуясь, что когда-то пожадничал и от безделья соорудил себе кровать просто королевских размеров, думая, что будет спать на ней один всю оставшуюся жизнь и, наконец, в ней же и помрет. И дай бог, если его обнаружат не через месяц или следующей весной. 

– Баки, – с осуждением произнес Стив, и тот, рассмеявшись, потянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. 

– Да. Прости. Ты был прав, а я – эгоистичный мудак. 

– Я тебе ничего не говорил, – Стив снова посмотрел на свою метку и, наконец, спросил, обращаясь к Броку: – Что случилось? Мы упали вам на голову? 

– Во-первых, «ты» логичнее, – он протянул Стиву термокружку с глинтвейном, – можем выпить на брудершафт для верности, если хочешь. А во-вторых, ты мог если не умереть, то сильно пострадать. Метка была в ужасном состоянии. 

Стив посмотрел на Баки, и у того стал до смешного виноватый вид. 

– Я же не знал. Правда, Стив, ты вообще собирался мне что-то говорить? 

– А ты был готов слушать? 

– Нет, блядь, я бы оставил тебя подыхать. «Так не доставайся ж ты никому» и все такое прочее! – возмутился Баки. 

– Я уже раз потерял тебя. Не хотел вынуждать. 

– И в результате отключился от любовной горячки прямо посреди того пиздеца, что творился в лесу.

– Язык, Баки. 

– Мечтаю тебе в зад засунуть, говорил же, – Баки ухмыльнулся, а Стив, опустив взгляд, смутился, но ненадолго, когда он снова взглянул на Баки, от смущения не было и следа. Он смотрел пристально и тяжело, а Брок, который старался не вмешиваться, снова осознал, что совершенно не знает этих двоих. Стивом можно было камни колоть – твердости хватит. – Прости, – Баки подался к нему, обнял за плечи и поцеловал в шею. – Ты же знаешь, как я тебя… как я тебя люблю, – договорил он, кинув быстрый взгляд на Брока. – Прости, я должен был заметить, что тебе плохо. Я ревнивый мудак. 

Стив, вздохнув, обнял в ответ и поверх его плеча изучающее посмотрел на Брока. 

– Так мы уже закрепили связь? – спросил он, поглаживая Баки по спине, как большого кота. 

– Нет, – ответил Брок, – хотя соблазн был, – он усмехнулся и пощекотал Баки пятку, от чего тот смешно дернул ногой – действительно ревнивый. – Любовная горячка оттого так и называется. Но связь со мной вы оба признали, – он вытянул руки, открывая темные, но не воспаленные метки. 

Стив чуть порозовел, но моментально справился с собой. 

– Спасибо, – произнес он, не отводя взгляда каких-то совершенно невозможных голубых глаз. – Вы… Ты имел полное право не принимать нас. 

– Я похож на идиота? – в лоб спросил Брок. – Или на самоубийцу? 

– Мы обидели тебя. 

Брок криво усмехнулся. Обидели. Чуть сами не сдохли и его не угробили. 

– В этом прелесть чисто мужского союза – обиды остаются за его пределами. Я ж не баба ломаться. 

Стив выпустил Баки и потер свою метку. 

– Я когда-то верил, что встречу девушку, – задумчиво признался он. – До метки. Но потом понял, что девушка, при встрече говорящая «Здрасьте», вряд ли сможет меня заинтересовать. 

– Ну, извини, что разочаровал, – рассмеялся Брок, – и иди уже сюда, я хочу свою награду за выдержку и терпение. Когда ты в горячке прижимался ко мне своим голым задом, я едва богу душу не отдал от желания тебя трахнуть. 

Стив вспыхнул, как маков цвет, но одним коротким броском оказался сверху, прижимая всей тяжестью к постели. 

– А если это я хочу тебя… поиметь? – спокойно спросил он, глядя на губы Брока. 

– Ничего не буду иметь против, но вынужден предупредить – давать в жопу в пятьдесят совсем не то, что в семнадцать или даже в тридцать, особенно не имея за плечами богатой практики. Так что тебе придется постараться, чтобы мне понравилось. Очень постараться. 

– Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, – пообещал Стив. – И даже больше. 

– Я помогу, – Баки пристроился сбоку и принялся целовать в шею, в плечо, пока Стив коснулся губ Брока. Сначала нежно, а потом неожиданно властно, голодно, и тут же обхватил ладонью член. Брок застонал ему в рот, раздвигая колени, стараясь засунуть подальше воспоминания о своем единственном разе в относительно пассивной роли. Об ужасном трахе по пьяни, о котором он очень, очень старался забыть, но так и не смог. 

Забыть, как отчего-то ждал к себе внимания и терпения, а наутро ощутил только отвращение, брезгливость и растянутость, щедро приправленную отголосками ночной боли. Как потом блевал и клялся завязать с экспериментами. Ему было двадцать, и он был идиотом. 

Теперь ему пятьдесят, для экспериментов поздновато, но с кем, если не с ними? С теми, кого он так ждал? 

– Я буду стараться, – прошептал Стив ему в шею. – Для тебя я сделаю все, я столько времени тебя ждал. 

И он сделал. Они сделали. Ласкали в четыре руки, зажав между собой, целуя по очереди, слаженно, четко, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимались. Потом вылизывали с двух сторон. Баки при этом брал до самого горла, постанывая, прикрывая почти прозрачные глаза, а Стив кружил языком у входа, толкался внутрь, заставляя выше поднимать ягодицы и позорно скулить на какой-то немыслимой, высокой ноте. Слова, всю жизнь застревавшие в горле, будто прорвали в душе прочную плотину и лились, лились теперь бессвязным потоком просьб и признаний, выдавая самые низменные желания и самые светлые, затаенные ожидания, которые он предпочел бы оставить при себе. 

Когда Стив вошел в него, перед глазами уже все плыло от возбуждения, от желания, от какого-то совершенно блядского желания быть натянутым, трахнутым, вылюбленным до дна, до немого крика с пересохших губ. Сердце частило, как сумасшедшее, обгоняя первые, очень осторожные толчки. Хотелось умереть на месте от переизбытка ощущений, когда кажется – еще немного и тебя просто разорвет. 

Брок не помнил ничего, кроме ослепляющего удовольствия, на краю которого он замер на короткое головокружительное мгновение, а потом ухнул в него, как с огромной высоты – вниз, вниз, до дна, до самого последнего предела. 

Он кончился. Разбился на мелкие осколки и теперь заново складывался из них, перемешиваясь с любовниками, создавая себя заново, как цветную картинку в калейдоскопе. 

Когда он с трудом пришел в себя, Стив прижимал его к себе и нежно касался губами щеки, скулы, лба, будто никак не мог поверить в его существование. Баки лениво целовал в плечо и поглаживал по бедру, и Брок впервые в жизни ощутил это – спокойную уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо. Что все самое страшное: пустые одинаковые дни, полные неизбывной тоскливой пустоты – остались в прошлом. 

На столе в гостиной зашипела рация – реальный, большой мир давал о себе знать, и Брок, с трудом оторвавшись от любовников, тяжело поднялся. 

– Вы кому-то сказали, что направляетесь ко мне? – спросил он. 

– Да, – отозвался Баки, поднимая лохматую голову с подушки. – Сообщили на базу, что застряли, нам дали координаты твоей сторожки, как ближайшего жилья, сказали, пришлют вертушку, как только утихнет. 

– Хоть на что-то ума хватило, – проворчал Брок, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать одного и второго. – Скажу, чтобы не торопились, я вас не съел и не закопал. 

Баки, насмешливо фыркнул, глубже зарываясь в меховое одеяло, и заметил: 

– Возвращайся. Холодно. И Стив все еще девственник. 

– Подбрось дров в камин, – усмехнулся Брок, натягивая халат. – Или подожди, пока я вернусь. И с девственностью тоже… решим. Покормим только, – он насмешливо подмигнул расслабленному Стиву и вышел. 

По рации из МЧС интересовались, добрались ли до мистера Рамлоу двое лесорубов с участков, находящихся в пределах его обходов. Брок подтвердил, назвал имена и фамилии, заверил, что додержит гостей до установления летной погоды и отключился.

Завернув на кухню, он разогрел еще несколько порций мяса, дорезал салат, достал из хлебопечки хлеб, заварил чай и, снова установив все на столик, вернулся в спальню. 

– Перерыв на обед, – объявил он, придавив Стива столиком поверх одеяла и направляясь к камину, чтобы подбросить дров. 

Они поели, лениво переговариваясь. Баки рассказывал, каким Стив был стеснительным в старшей школе, и каких трудов стоило убедить его, что ничего страшного в том, чтобы не дожидаться свою единственную, ничего не умея, нет. 

– Хоть слово о том, чем мы занимались в душевых, – предупредил его Стив, – и я расскажу, как ты опозорился с Роззи Гейтстворд. 

– Ты не посмеешь, – смешно округлив глаза, заявил Баки. 

– Проверим? – невозмутимо спросил Стив, откусывая от огромного бутерброда. – Не говоря уже о…

– Стоп, – скомандовал Баки, поднимая руки, – тем более в душевых ничего толком не было, кроме…

– Роззи рассказывала Марии, – начал Стив, усмехаясь.

– Что у меня не встал, – выпалил за него Баки, и Броку показалось, что он сейчас покажет язык. – Это, кстати, правда. Не стоит у меня на дамочек, хоть домкратом поднимай. Зато, – он с намеком погладил Стива по бедру, – тринадцать лет унылой дрочки на лучшего друга вот-вот подойдут к концу. Ты же мне дашь, Стиви? 

Стив проглотил остатки бутерброда, запил их чаем и деланно нахмурился. 

– Ну не знаю. Мне казалось, тебе и так неплохо. 

– Ах, ты… я же тебя жалел просто! – так же притворно возмутился Баки. – Мог бы поиметь, перекинув через ствол, как ты меня. С любовью и нежностью, но без смазки, по слюне. 

Стив чуть покраснел, видимо, вспоминая, и поцеловал его. 

– Тогда не задавай идиотских вопросов, Бак. 

– Что по поводу тебя? – Баки, похоже, удовлетворил такой ответ, и он переключился на Брока. – Какие-нибудь смешные и в меру позорные истории? 

– Вряд ли. На женщин у меня до недавнего времени стояло исправно. Я даже был уверен, что вы оба – бабы. 

– Да ну? – Баки присвистнул и заглянул себе и Стиву под одеяло. – Вроде, нет. Представляю, как ты оху… – он увернулся от подзатыльника Стива, чуть не перевернув столик, и поправился: – Удивился, когда понял, что тебе достались мы. Кстати, – он лениво ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями. – Много ты тогда увидел? 

– Достаточно, чтобы понять, как крепко попал. 

Баки рассмеялся, увидев, как Стив отводит взгляд, и соорудил ему еще один бутерброд. 

– Ешь, тебе еще оправдывать ожидания. Свои и Брока. 

– Да мне не принципиально, – вставил Брок, – мне главное, что я… дождался. А уж кто кого и когда будет иметь – дело второе. 

\- Я пас, – ухмыльнулся Баки. – Буду с удовольствием ассистировать, но ведущую роль – увольте. Никто в таком случае не сможет мне втолковать, чего ради я дрочил тринадцать лет, если мог получить эту задницу еще в восемнадцать. 

– Ты здоров? – нахмурившись, спросил Стив. – Ты же еще три дня назад…

– Это было до того, как ты чуть не загнулся от невозможности быть с тем, кого ждал. Я свое наверстаю, не переживай. Устанешь подставляться. Мне же не пятьдесят, как некоторым…

Брок, смеясь, дернул его за ногу и подмял под себя.

– Тебе мало, да? Рот не закрывается? Найти ему применение? 

– Зачем искать? – Баки нагло обхватил его ногами и двинул бедрами, а потом поймал губами кончики пальцев. – Я и так знаю, что выходит у меня лучше всего. 

– Трепаться. 

– Я бы выбрал глагол погрубее, но да. И сосать. Вроде демонстрировал. Память подводит? 

– Повторишь? Только теперь для Стива. Он-то не запамятует. 

– Легко, – Баки улыбнулся и облизал губы, – Отпустишь… или? 

– Отпущу, а потом, пожалуй «или». Раза два-три, чтобы угомонился. 

– Заметано, – Баки легко выбрался из-под Брока и убрал с постели столик. 

– Я в душ, – не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Стив. – Здесь же есть душ? – спросил он у Брока, будто только осознав, что они, вообще-то, в лесу.

– Есть. Из комнаты направо. 

– Я быстро, – пообещал Стив и выбрался из постели, натягивая халат Брока. – Бак, постарайся никому не испортить настроение своим трепом. 

– Я буду нем как рыба, мой капитан, – Баки шутливо отдал честь и лениво вытянулся на постели, ничуть не стесняясь своего явного возбуждения. – Постарайся для него, – вдруг предельно серьезно попросил он, обращаясь к Броку. – Стив это заслужил. Он… ты не представляешь, какой он. 

– Наизнанку вывернусь, – пообещал ему тот. – И буду выворачиваться столько, сколько нужно, для вас обоих. Не только в койке. 

Баки вдруг потянулся к нему, очень серьезно провел рукой по волосам и улыбнулся одними глазами, едва заметно. 

– И мы для тебя. Наверное, это так и работает. 

– Что? 

– Связь. Для себя бы не стал, а для тебя и Стива… 

– Да. Думаю, так это и происходит, – чуть подумав, ответил Брок. – От уверенности, что для тебя сделают то же самое. Если нужно – на пределе сил. 

– Да, – Баки коснулся его губ своими впервые – нежно, без показной бравады и выпендрежа. – Да. Как хорошо, все-таки. Быть уверенным.

 

Когда Стив вернулся, весь покрасневший от горячей воды, отмытый едва не до скрипа, и Баки отодвинулся, давая ему место, Брок просто перестал думать о чем бы то ни было. Все потом. Утром, через неделю… никогда. 

Стив был податливым, как воск, будто это не он полчаса назад так уверенно растягивал его под себя, и так же уверенно доводил до невменяемого состояния. 

Брок целовал его, вел ладонями по идеально гладкой коже и не верил, что когда-то мог желать женщин в качестве партнеров. Разве может что-то сравниться с тем острым удовольствием, которое испытываешь, овладевая кем-то равным тебе по силе? С кем-то, не уступающим тебе, а в чем-то даже и превосходящим? С кем-то, кто ждал тебя, кто, как и ты, верил.

Стив коротко выдыхал, когда Баки уложил его на себя, раскрыв ладонями для Брока, и целовал, отвлекая, шепча какую-то ерунду. 

Он был таким тесным, что Броку было почти больно от возбуждения, когда он аккуратно толкнулся в него, в жаркую тесноту, и вместо болезненного стона услышал тихий выдох, тут же пойманный Баки.

– Все хорошо, не больно же? – спрашивал тот. – Чуть прогнись, так легче. Ты наш. Оглянуться не успеешь, как будешь без зазрения совести давать на столе в кухне. Я тебя люблю. Потерпи, ты ж мужик.

– Да не больно, – хрипло ответил Стив. – Чуть странно и все. И заткнись, ладно? 

– Не могу. От мысли, какой ты шелковый внутри, розовый, сладкий, как завтра я возьму тебя, как буду любить долго, жадно, загоняя все глубже, как прикушу твой упрямый загривок, как ты тогда, в первый раз, помнишь? Я от этих мыслей кончу прямо сейчас, Стиви. Но не заткнусь. Не могу. Так хочу отсосать тебе. Привыкни чуть, и я сползу ниже и возьму у тебя в рот. 

Стив, зажмурившись, застонал. 

– О, боже, Бак. Господи…

У Брока у самого шумело в ушах от этих слов, от того, как смотрелись крупные руки Баки у Стива на ягодицах, от вида сильной спины, от того, как Баки возбужденно, голодно целовал приоткрытые губы и инстинктивно приподнимал бедра на каждое движение Брока. 

– Вот так, хорошо, – прошептал Баки, когда Стив впервые коротко рыкнул, подаваясь Броку навстречу. – Будет еще лучше. Приподнимись. Хочу твой член. Хочу тебя, Господи, знал бы кто, как я тебя хочу. 

Стив полностью поднялся на колени, и Баки скользнул вниз, почти на пол, и жадно вобрал его член в рот, а ладонью принялся поглаживать Броку яйца. Это было какой-то изощренной пыткой – заниматься любовью с этими двумя. Быть с ними. Быть их. Принадлежать. Потому, когда Стив закричал куда-то в подушку, крупно вздрагивая, Брок сорвался, перестав сдерживаться, а когда щедро смазанные пальцы Баки ввинтились ему в задницу, безошибочно найдя простату, он будто вспыхнул изнутри, жарко, ярко и безумно.

Когда, отдышавшись, он аккуратно выскользнул из Стива, тот сразу же перевернулся на бок и притянул Баки к себе, провел губами по всей длине его члена и обхватил головку. Тот, застонав, дернул бедрами, толкаясь глубже, и зашипел сквозь зубы. Брок наблюдал, как Баки жадно смотрит на то, как Стив ласкает его член, как растягиваются его губы, и сам стонет почти беспомощно, кончая, стараясь не толкаться слишком глубоко.

Потом они лежали, переплетясь так, что довольно сложно было разобрать, где кто, и молчали. Баки сыто целовал Стива в плечо, жмурясь и что-то шепча ему на ухо, а Броку казалось, что мир кончился. Оборвался за пределами объятого бурей дома. И нет больше ничего нигде, остались только они трое, яркие языки пламени в камине и шум стихии за окном.

А мира нет. Все, что от него осталось, сейчас здесь, с ним.

Полгода спустя.

Даже в супермаркете, несмотря на кондиционеры, стоял отголосок майской жары, обрушившейся на Нью-Йорк неделю назад. Брок, выжатый как лимон после длинного дня, наполненного чужим идиотизмом, тупо смотрел на коробки с яйцами и думал о том, вернулся ли Стив, и, следовательно, брать две или три дюжины этих чертовых яиц. Не то, чтобы лишняя дюжина помешает, но у него в списке еще мясо и овощи, и идиоты были сегодня особенно глупы, и вообще – жарко. 

– Командир? – раздалось из-за спины. – Правда ты, что ли? 

Брок обернулся и увидел своего бывшего сослуживца, с которым они в свое время прошли Крым, Рим и медные трубы. 

– Джек, – невольно ухмыльнувшись, он протянул руку для приветствия, – сколько не виделись? Два года? Три? 

– Чуть больше трех с половиной, – вернул улыбку Джек Роллинз, ставший, по мнению Брока, еще больше. Что ж, Долорес свое дело знала – кормила, как на убой. – Как жизнь? Чем занимаешься? 

– Тренирую тупоголовых кретинов, считающих, что находятся в хорошей форме, – ответил Брок, – что-то вроде военного лагеря для гражданских. Условия, максимально приближенные к армейским, марш-броски, стрельбы, построения и прочее. Порядок через боль, – пафосно добавил он. – Платят хорошо, и кто я такой, чтобы отказаться мучить людей за их собственные деньги? 

Джек раскатисто расхохотался и хлопнул Брока по плечу. 

– Сам-то как? – он опустил взгляд на его открытые предплечья и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. – Нашел-таки? Гребанный ад, командир… я так рад за тебя. 

– Спасибо, – усмехнулся Брок, опуская поддернутые по случаю жары рукава тонкого свитера, – нашел, да. И теперь понимаю тебя, как никто, – он махнул телефоном со списком покупок и закатил глаза, когда увидел такой же, но включающий в себя памперсы и детское питание у Джека. – А ты, вижу, времени зря не теряешь, – он кивнул на тележку, полную всякого детского барахла. 

– Да, командир. Двое. Парень и девчонка. Три и полтора года. Я ж и из армии ушел, когда Долли забеременела. Мало ли что. Сам сирота, своим ребятишкам такого не желаю. Да ты лучше о своих хозяйках расскажи. Хороши? 

– На редкость, – подтвердил Брок, едва не рассмеявшись на «хозяйках». Особенно Баки –хозяйка еще та. Заставь посуду мыть – одну половину перебьет, вторую не туда поставит. Стирать – перепутает отбеливатель с пятновыводителем и испортит лучшие джинсы Стива. Убирать – мебель передвинет, да так неудобно, что все пальцы на ногах отобьешь. Зато что починить – руки золотые. Оба мотоцикла, свой и Стива, по винтику перебрал, да и джип всегда в идеальном состоянии, вылизанный едва не языком. – Да, хозяйки что надо. Знаешь, а пойдем к нам? Заодно и познакомлю. 

– Да неудобно как-то, – замялся Джек. – И Долли…

– Поужинаем, уже готово должно быть. Давай так. Звони Долли, скажи, мол, встретились, отпросись на час-полтора, мы тут недалеко. 

– Теперь понимаешь, да? – с усмешкой спросил Джек. – Три года назад ржал бы конем, мол, за бабью юбку держишься, мужик ты или кто?

– Дураком был, – честно признался Брок. – Давай, звони, я в мясном буду, стейков надо прикупить, кроме меня их никто выбирать не умеет. 

– Мясо – не бабье дело, – согласился Джек, доставая телефон. – Найду тебя в любом случае. 

Кивнув, Брок пошел привычным маршрутом: через мясной и хлебный отделы к овощам. Перебирая капусту, он думал о том, как странно сложилась жизнь: жили они втроем в одном городе, даже не слишком далеко, как оказалось, а чтобы встретиться потащились за многие тысячи километров в такую глушь, что кроме них троих на десять километров вокруг никого не было. Видно, Судьба больше не хотела рисковать и била наверняка – в сердце. 

Кинув в корзинку упаковку грибов, которые любил Стив, Брок выбрал зелень и покатил к кассе. 

Сияющий Джек ждал у выхода, груженный четырьмя едва не лопающимися пакетами. 

– Отпустила, – доложил он, едва завидев Брока. – Сказала, раз уж ты на старости лет остепенился, то так и быть. И в субботу приглашала к нам. 

– Если работа позволит. У нас у всех очень сложные графики. 

– О, продвинутые дамочки тебе достались, а, командир? Не домоседки? 

– Как угодно можно назвать, но не домоседками, – усмехнулся Брок, открывая багажник и сгружая туда пакеты – свои и Джека. – Залезай, твою машину тут оставим, я тебя потом подброшу – заберешь. 

Джек сел на переднее сидение и, оглянувшись назад, спросил: 

– А деток нет пока? 

– Нет, – усмехнулся Брок. 

– То-то я детских кресел не вижу. Ничего, какие ваши годы. 

Брок только хмыкнул, представив на месте Баки, который вечно лез драться и в своей мастерской перемазывался маслом по самые уши, беременную дамочку. Или вместо Стива, который вот уже четыре месяца работал в МЧС и не только котят с деревьев снимал. Равноценной замены даже выдумать не получалось, и слава богу. 

Припарковавшись у дома, Брок вытащил пакеты и, махнув Джеку, чтобы тот оставил свои в машине, пошел к двери. Открыв, он пропустил гостя вперед и, едва переступив порог, понял три вещи. Первая: Стив таки вернулся. Вторая: яйца он купить забыл. И третья: надо было позвонить, предупредить. 

Низкий стон был слышен с кухни и, судя по звуку сдвигаемого по каменной плитке стола, встреча после недолгой, но томительной разлуки была в самом разгаре. Джек окаменел, прислушиваясь, потом нахмурился и на его лице проступили такие жалость и сочувствие, что Брок едва не рассмеялся: похоже, его приняли за рогоносца. 

– Я дома, – крикнул он. – Сколько раз мне повторять, что стол для того, чтобы на нем есть, а не ебаться? 

С кухни снова застонали, и скрип многострадального стола усилился, предвещая скорый финал жаркой встречи. 

– Пойдем в гостиную, – невозмутимо предложил Брок окаменевшему Джеку. – Ужин там накроем. 

– Я… э… – замялся тот, отчаянно краснея. – Не вовремя как-то. 

– А у нас редко бывает «вовремя». 

В подтверждение его словам с кухни раздался особенно страстный рык, и все стихло. Потом раздались смешки, звон пряжки застегиваемого ремня и, наконец, показались обе «хозяйки». Явно хорошо оттраханный Стив и как всегда довольный собой Баки. Оба в спецодежде, которую очень условно можно было назвать приведенной в порядок. 

– О, да у нас гости, – как ни в чем не бывало заметил Баки, принимаясь стягивать растрепанные волосы в хвост. Джек уставился на его татуировки и огромные бицепсы так, будто никогда не видел мужиков. 

– Добрый день, – поздоровался Стив, у которого за последний год поубавилось стыда и, как утверждал Баки, совести. Он подошел к Броку, коротко, жадно поцеловал его и отобрал тяжелые сумки. – Проходите в гостиную, там чисто. 

– Хотя стол там тоже не только чтобы есть, – не преминул ввернуть Баки.

– Если исходить из прямой функциональности, в доме можно пользоваться только кладовкой, – проворчал Брок, разуваясь. 

– Интересная мысль, – Баки крепко хлопнул его по заднице. – Мы это исправим. Проходите, у нас есть пиво, – оскалился он Джеку. – Черт меня побери, если вы не тот самый Роллинз, помешанный на своей жене, о котором рассказывал Брок. Рад знакомству. Руки еще не мыл, потому, – он помахал ладонью и скрылся в ванной.

– Трепло, – вслед ему заметил Брок. 

– Ты меня любишь не за это, – не остался в долгу Баки. 

– Вот такой дурдом, – Брок с усмешкой взглянул на окаменевшего Джека. – Зайдешь или дезертируешь? 

– Я… э… ты ж никогда, ну… с мужиками. 

– Имеешь что-то против? – с подозрением спросил Брок, но Джек так яростно замотал головой, что он снова усмехнулся. 

– Нет. Просто… Господи, я еще о детях спрашивал. 

– Да уж, иногда кажется, что у меня их двое. 

– Ты яйца забыл, – с кухни заметил Стив. – Мы остались без завтрака. 

– Буду отвозить Джека – куплю. 

– И зубную пасту, – из ванной попросил Баки. 

– И бумажные полотенца.

– Список! – рявкнул Брок, подталкивая все еще не пришедшего в себя Джека к гостиной. – Сколько раз повторять – список. Порядок, блядь, должен быть хоть какой-то?

– Разве что «хоть какой-то», – стягивая футболку с изображением черепа на груди, согласился Баки. – Как движок, перестал стучать? 

– Он и не стучал, просто тебе приспичило опять поковыряться в моей машине, – заметил Брок. – Не свети голыми сиськами, у нас гости. 

– Гости сисек, что ли, не видели? Эй, Стив, я хочу твою футболку с надписью МЧС. 

– Нет, – с кухни отозвался тот. – Баки, нет! 

– Баки – да, – рассмеялся Баки из спальни. – Я теперь спасатель, и тебя спасу, если что. Разок-другой.

Джек с сочувствием посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Брока и принял от него бутылку пива. Пусть Долли шкуру с него сдерет, учуяв запах алкоголя, но должен же он выпить за счастье командира?

Пусть вот такое вот, странное и неожиданное, но совершенно точно – счастье.


End file.
